


Better Than I Know Myself

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Ratings: R, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es 1976, y Romano ha caído en las seductoras garras de la Camorra, una de las mafias más peligrosas que controlan la zona de Nápoles. Un derrotado España, recién salido de un tortuoso periodo de dictadura, quiere que se aleje de ese peligroso mundo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Romano/España Recomendado para 18. Contiene escenas de sexo explícito y otras de cierta violencia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Se os hará raro que yo diga esto, pero creo que no sé muy bien qué decir de esta historia. En cierto modo significa mucho para mí, aunque no lo parezca. La empecé hace más de un año y medio, la abandoné y luego retomé para luego volver a abandonarla de nuevo. Y se me hace raro verla acabada después de taaanto tiempo, pero, sinceramente creo haber conseguido lo que pretendía con ella.
> 
> Esta historia se formó como y acabó siendo un regalo para alguien que ha sido tremendamente especial en mi vida, mi [Yuu-chin](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1176968/). No quiero escribir ñoñeces aquí, en público, la verdad, pero quería dedicarte esto a tí especialmente, por lo mucho que hiciste por mí en su momento, así que... espero que te guste, de algún modo
> 
> Y no sé qué más decir... Es una historia con bastantes dosis de porno, la verdad (espero que sea "del bueno", yo hice lo que pude porque así lo fuera) y otras tantas de metafísica y psicología de los personajes así que espero no aburriros. He tratado de coger toda la relación entre España y Romano y condensarla en un fic, en hilar sus vidas y sentimientos, en explicar quién es Romano y quién España y por qué se aman. He tratado de abogar por la realidad: las sutiles referencias al mundo exterior son reales (la historia se supone toma lugar sobre el 1976, por tanto hay referencias a la dictadura franquista por parte de España y de la inestabilidad política en Italia, con sus respectivo afloramiento de las mafias), y, tal y como la vida misma, la narración a veces es dura y explícita. He tratado además de darle un sentido a cada acción que acometen, ante todo Romano, que es el más complejo de tratar, en cuya cabecita he estado inmersa hasta el punto de descubrir que somos demasiado parecidos en demasiados aspectos.
> 
> Por otra parte, esto también es una especie de reto personal, puesto que me propuse coger temas considerados delicados por el fandom (mafia, putas, drogas, sexo, armas, sexo con cierto grado de no-consentimiento, trastornos mentales...) y comprobar que no hay razón por la que evitar ciertos temas si conoces lo suficiente de los mismos, sino lo que hay que evitar es la manera en la que se tratan ciertos temas.
> 
> Ah, y el título del fic viene por la [canción homónima](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg31XQR22zg) de Adam Lambert. Si no la conocéis os invito a hacerlo una vez leído el fic para que entendais el punto de vista que he usado. Pocas canciones describen mejor a Romano que esa, en mi humilde opinión.
> 
> Y de nuevo estoy hablando de más, así que, ahora sí que sí, os dejo con él. Avisados quedáis.
> 
> Tanto Italia del Sur/Romano como España pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.
> 
> ¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!

* * *

Era uno de esos tristes y encapotados días de mediados de noviembre, donde la lluvia se negaba a caer pero ennegrecía el ambiente y lo apesadumbraba, contagiando como si de una enfermedad se tratara el espíritu de los habitualmente dicharacheros napolitanos. Los tenderos despachaban sus mercancías sin más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias, ojeando de tanto en tanto el cielo, por si decidía dejar caer una de esas lluvias torrenciales sin avisar; los pocos niños a los que habían permitido salir a la calle jugaban sin apenas armar barullo, tal vez por la falta de la mayoría de sus compañeros de recreo; las mujeres, que habitualmente parecían pararse con cualquiera para conversar de cualquier cosa, volvían de las tiendas a sus casas apresuradamente, cruzando alguna frase que otra con sus vecinos y conocidos por pura cortesía. El manto de la prematura noche que cayó algo pasadas las ocho de la noche, anunciando que el retorno de la época invernal era inminente, terminó por instaurar el poco común silencio en las calles de la localidad.

Pero la noche sólo era el descanso de una parte de vida que en Nápoles residía. La oscuridad, que parecía más inherente de los propios barrios que de la noche en sí, era como una sutil cortina que se corría sobre una jurisdicción donde, como en la jungla, sólo sobrevive el más fuerte.

O, en este caso, el que tenga más balas y la pistola más cerca cuando los problemas acechen.

Y es que, en una casi perfecta linealidad, cada paso que te alejaba del centro de la ciudad parecía alejarte tanto de la quietud y la paz como de la seguridad y la legalidad. Los edificios del tan visitado centro histórico daban paso a las corrientes viviendas de clase media, y éstas a las toscas casas de los barrios bajos, pero apenas unos metros más allá, la sucesión se desmoronaba cuando aparecían las más flamantes mansiones, algunas de las cuales más bien parecían pintorescas islas en un mar de chabolas.

No era la de mayor tamaño, ni la que aparentara ser más cara, pero los que residían en la ciudad desde hace un cierto tiempo siempre la señalaban a los visitantes sobre las demás. Después de todo, no había nada mejor para atraer a los impresionables turistas que unos chismorreos con fundamento cocidos en un caldo de rumores sin confirmar y un buen aliño de añadidos probablemente falsos pero extremadamente sabrosos acerca de su propietario, que era nada más y nada menos que del propio Italia Romano, representante del sur de la península itálica, archiconocido mundialmente por su perenne mal humor y localmente por ser el mayor devorador de pizza, tomates y prostitutas que ninguno de los habitantes había visto en su vida. A lo que solían añadir, en voz baja y procurando mirar bien a los lados para evitar oídos indiscretos, que también por estar metido en negocios, cuanto menos, sospechosos. Y todos saben lo que significa eso estando en la mismísima Nápoles.

Ese joven del que tanto hablaban, vestido con unos caros pantalones de traje y una camisa desabrochada sujetada por unos tirantes grises a rayas, bajó la cabeza hacia la superficie de la mesa, provocando que la cruz de plata con la Virgen María labrada tilinteara al chocar contra esta y aspiró fuertemente con la nariz. Tras limpiarse con el dorso de la mano el exceso de polvo blanco, se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, acomodándose en él mientras sus manos buscaban a cada lado la contorneada figura de sus femeninas acompañantes, que habían pasado su breve ausencia intercambiando besos y caricias entre ellas. La chica de su derecha, que tenía el pelo de color rubio ceniza y los ojos claros, se acomodó contra él, mientras su mano bajaba y subía por el pecho desnudo del joven, ronroneando palabras en italiano que guardaban aún un marcado acento afrancesado. Por su parte, la de su izquierda, una voluptuosa compatriota de pelo, ojos y piel oscuros, había lanzado su muslo encima de las piernas del chico, mordisqueándole juguetona y pícaramente la oreja, susurrando varias frases de índole evidentemente obscena. El italiano, luciendo aquella sonrisa de evidente satisfacción, se relamió los labios antes de girar la cabeza para besar apasionadamente a la chica, mientras su mano estrechaba a la otra fuertemente contra su cuerpo. La francesa se centró en cubrirle el cuello de suaves besos y lametones, mientras su inquieta mano se colaba más allá de su tripa, buscando deshacerse de la hebilla de su cinturón. No tardó en conseguirlo y logró colar las puntas de sus dedos bajo la tela de su ropa interior, lo que provocó que Romano mascullara por lo bajo algo que seguro sería una palabrota de su extenso arsenal antes de mover de nuevo la cabeza al otro lado para cambiar los labios de la morena por los suyos. La idea no pareció agradar mucho a la italiana, que puso un mohín de molestia y decidió desnudarse para volver a captar la atención del chico, lo cual sin duda alguna consiguió, pues apenas su última prenda de ropa cayó en el suelo, la apresó contra el sofá, atacando posesivamente sus pechos, paseando sus manos arriba y abajo de sus caderas y muslos. La francesa tampoco tardó mucho en dejar su fina lencería color crema encima del sofá, abrazando a su amante por la espalda mientras volvía a buscar con sus manos bajo el filo de su pantalón a la pequeña Roma.

De hecho, estaba a punto de dejarla salir cuando un ruido que no eran ni los gimoteos anhelantes de las chicas ni los gruñidos del italiano cruzó la habitación. Romano se irguió para poder mirar por encima del sofá hacia la puerta, el penetrante y molesto ruido de su timbre repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta que dejó paso a insistentes y violentos golpes. La morena, a la que la falta de atención parecía molestarle más de lo común, le cercó el cuello con los brazos y la cintura con una de sus piernas, instándole a proseguir con lo que había dejado a medias, pero esta vez no surtió el efecto deseado, pues el chico seguía con la vista fija en el sitio.

— ¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro, así que abre la jodida puerta! —se oyó gritar a una voz entre los golpetazos. El apelado cambió de pronto su característica faz de completa indiferencia por una mueca de incredulidad, que no tardó en volver a cambiar por una más propia cara de desagrado.

—Suéltame.

La mujer abrió la boca para reprochar, pero el italiano repitió la orden con una demasiado autoritaria y elevada voz para ser simplemente obviado, por lo que simplemente dejó caer sus brazos y piernas al sofá. Levantándose sin demasiada prisa, se alisó los caros pantalones y volvió a abrochar, caminando con paso calmo a la entrada, aprovechando el trayecto para llevarse un cigarro a la boca.

—Vaya, vaya, menuda sorpresa —farfulló en un trabajado español, abriendo la puerta a la par. Se llevó la mano a la frente y apartó el flequillo hacia atrás, descansando su cuerpo sobre el codo en la pared en despreocupada pose —Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, España—añadió con una media sonrisa que parecía que anunciaba nada bueno.

El aludido no mostraba el semblante animado y sonriente que acostumbraba portar consigo a todas horas, sino una seria e imperante mirada ensombreciendo sus vivarachos ojos que sólo los pocos elegidos que habían conseguido enfadarle de verdad habían podido ver y a la que nunca desearán volver a cruzarse en el resto de sus días, por su propio bien. Pasó al lado del italiano sin mirarle, dirigiéndose al salón, y allí se paró en seco al encontrarse a las dos mujeres desnudas sobre el sofá, que le miraban interrogantes. Una mueca de ira le cruzó el rostro apenas una milésima de segundo.

—Vosotras dos fuera. Ahora mismo —espetó sílaba por sílaba en italiano, señalando la puerta. La morena empezó a balbucear algún tipo de respuesta— ¿Sois sordas o qué? ¡Fuera de aquí, joder!  _Andiamo!_

Esta vez parece que el amenazador semblante y tono que había usado sí funcionó, haciendo que las dos cogieran sus cosas, vistiéndose y saliendo de la mansión cuan rápido podían, tal vez acostumbradas a hacer lo mismo cada vez que las cosas empezaban a afearse y las armas empezaban a salir a la luz. Romano, que había aprovechado el momento para encender su cigarrillo, espiró una nube de humo gris antes de murmurar:

—Me gustaría saber qué clase de permiso crees que tienes para entrar en mi casa y echar a mis preciosas putas —caminó de vuelta al salón con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar directamente a su invitado, jugueteando con su mechero plateado entre los dedos—. De hecho, me gustaría saber qué clase de permiso crees que tienes para venir aquí y dirigirme la palabra siquiera.

— ¿Qué es esto, Romano? —preguntó con voz autoritaria, obviando del todo su último comentario, mientras se acercaba a él. En su camino no pudo evitar ojear la mesa aún salpicada por montoncitos de cocaína, lo cual le provocó en su mirada una mezcla de decepción, desprecio y ganas de vomitar — ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

—No sé a qué te refieres —murmuró distraídamente, mientras miraba la llama encendida de su mechero—. Sólo sé lo que  _iba a hacer_ , que era follar como un poseso toda la noche.

— ¡Deja ya de decir gilipolleces y respóndeme! —espetó secamente, tirándole el mechero al suelo de un fuerte manotazo.

El italiano se quedó mirando como el plateado encendedor rodaba por el suelo, tratando de mantener la aburrida inexpresión en su rostro, que le tentaba con pequeños espasmos musculares a enseñar los dientes. Cuando se serenó lo suficiente para mostrar total indiferencia, se acercó un poco más al español, con las manos en los bolsillos, lo suficiente para seguir manteniendo las distancias pero también para ser capaz de echarle el molesto humo de su cigarro a la cara.

—Es mi vida —simplemente dijo en respuesta, lentamente, mientras se enfrentaba valientemente a los amenazadores ojos verdes con los suyos—. Son mis decisiones. Y te recuerdo que tú ya no posees ningún tipo de control sobre ninguna de las dos.

— ¿Tu vida, tus decisiones? —se le escapó una carcajada de pura incredulidad, desviando la mirada tan sólo un segundo.— Estamos hablando de la Camorra —extendió el brazo violentamente y gritó, furioso como un basilisco—. ¡Estamos hablando de la jodida mafia camorrana, Romano! ¿Es que eres incapaz de ver en qué cojones te estás metiendo?

—Dime,  _Jefe_  —habló con suavidad, ladeando la cabeza, el italiano, con una perturbadora sonrisa en los labios que apareció al pronunciar el antiguo mote con el que le denominaba cuando era otro territorio más de su vasto Imperio cerca de cuatro siglos atrás—, ¿acaso ver el lado oscuro de tu pequeña Italia te ha decepcionado?

El español se quedó un rato en silencio. No podía evitarlo, le era imposible simplemente negar aquello cuando su rostro se había convertido en una máscara que describía a la perfección el significado de la decepción. Sus vivarachos ojos dejaron de brillar por la ira, apareciendo en ellos una especie de bruma oscura que los ensombreció, presos de la melancolía que había traído aquella oleada de recuerdos de sus días de gloria y riquezas. Se quedó un buen rato así, hasta que finalmente admitió, en voz baja pero suficientemente clara:

—Me decepciona, Romano. Me decepciona ver que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho por ti, todo lo que he luchado, todo lo que he sufrido por mantenerte y todo lo que me esforcé en tratar de convertirte en una nación fuerte y orgullosa como yo una vez lo fui, eres aún capaz de hacerte esto a ti mismo.

—Pues entonces siento no ser el adorable  _gilipollas_  que es mi hermano —mintió sin tener siquiera la decencia de tratar de hacer que alguna de las palabras sonara lo más mínimamente creíble (excepto tal vez el gilipollas). Iba a girarse, pero la mano de España retuvo la suya con fuerza, impidiéndole marcharse.

—Romano —le llamó, usando un tono de voz algo ronco pero aun así suave, a la vez que la mirada se le endulzaba en cierto modo—, déjame ayudarte a salir de esto, déjame echarte una mano. Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo el que hemos pasado separados y sé perfectamente que aún una parte de ti seguro no quiere verme, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me da igual lo que pidas, lo haré por ti. Incluso si lo que necesitas es dinero Dios sabe que lo sacaré de donde haga falta, pero, Romano —le tiró un poco de la mano para acercarle hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de sí—, prométeme que vas a dejar la mafia y toda esta mierda, por favor. Por favor…

El joven de pelo castaño se quedó mirándole fijamente, con expresión seria, meditando sus palabras. La mano del otro le había soltado, tras haber conseguido lo que se habían propuesto, que era obligarle a mirarle a los ojos al hacerle esa promesa, por lo que la pudo usar para surcar suavemente las arrugas de su desvencijada chaqueta de cuero marrón hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, donde la dejó reposar.

—Entonces, ¿harás absolutamente  _todo_  lo que yo te pida? —el del pelo oscuro asintió, repitiendo firmemente "lo que sea". La mano del italiano se puso a juguetear con los rizos de su tostada nuca, mientras la otra apartaba el cigarro de sus labios para así poder decir, con una sutil sonrisa de vuelta en sus labios, en un susurro anhelante y lascivo— Bésame. Dime que me amas.  _Fóllame_.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue él mismo el que se lanzó contra sus labios. El de los rizos oscuros tampoco se hizo de rogar, pues le atrajo hasta tenerlo totalmente pegado a su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, mientras su lengua buscaba desesperadamente la del italiano dentro de su boca.

Ambos llevaban verdaderas décadas sin verse, sin saber nada el uno del otro excepto aquellas noticias en los periódicos que nunca solían ser especialmente halagüeñas para ninguno de los dos, ante todo para España, inmerso como estaba en una dictadura. Pero ambos, lo dijeran o no, sabían que habían estado aguardando desesperadamente el momento en que volvieran a encontrarse para poder desatar por fin toda la oleada de sentimientos que habían sepultado, para dar rienda suelta a la pasión que bullía en su interior y a la libido que nadie excepto el otro podría realmente calmar. Olvidarse aunque sólo fuera por un instante de dictaduras, crisis políticas, terrorismos y sólo amarse y amarse y amarse hasta que le abandonaran las fuerzas.

Romano, fuertemente sujeto a su cuello, movía sus caderas contra las del otro, haciendo fricción en la erección que llevaba despierta desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, no tardando mucho en provocar otra bajo aquellos pantalones vaqueros. El español, una vez se despojó sin muchos miramientos de su chaqueta, le empujó como un toro hasta dar contra la primera pared que se encontraron en su camino, acompañado por el característico ruido que hacía el vidrio al romperse, donde le liberó los labios para poder escucharle gemir mientras él le cubría de besos todo el cuello y pecho y sus manos buscaban a la desesperada la hebilla de su cinturón.

Las otras veces que lo habían hecho él había actuado mucho más dulcemente, tentando incluso la poca paciencia del italiano con sus lentas y estratégicas caricias, hablándole cada dos por tres de cualquier nimiedad que parecía encontrar interesante en su cuerpo cuando él tenía toda su mente demasiado  _abajo_  para siquiera entenderle con total claridad, repitiendo una y otra y otra vez su nombre, repitiendo una y otra y otra vez palabras de amor más que de deseo, repitiendo una y otra y otra vez promesas que prometían demasiadas cosas para su gusto. Pero esta noche simplemente estaba demasiado excitado para tan mansas preliminares.

Necesitaba a Romano y le necesita  _ya_.

—Romano, Romano… —le nombró una y otra vez a la desesperada mientras besaba, lamía y mordía a su paso, antes de detenerse para poder ponerse a la altura de sus ojos, y declarar—Romano, te a-

Un sonido, seco, fuerte, ensordecedor se hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Durante un segundo, todo pareció ocurrir como a cámara lenta, como si se tratara de una película. España abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, como si intentara hablar pero no tuviera voz. Entonces bajó la mirada a la par que llevaba una de sus manos a su costado ensangrentado.

El leve movimiento del índice de Romano fue lo que finalmente le hizo desplomarse como un pesado fardo en el suelo.

—Perdón, ¿decías? No te he escuchado… —bromeó con voz socarrona, llevándose la pistola a la altura de su boca y soplando el humo que salía del recién usado cañón, mirando altivamente a su víctima desde las alturas. Este le miró a los ojos, respirando con fuerza, hasta que boqueó repetidas veces, como si se estuviera asfixiando, soltando en la última unas gotas de sangre que mancharon sus labios. El italiano, que había aprovechado ese momento para guardar su arma en la funda que llevaba escondida bajo su camisa, se volvió a llevar el cigarro que aún llevaba en su mano izquierda a la boca y se miró la ropa—  _Cazzo…_  ¡Estarás contento, me has manchado los  _Gucci_  con tu jodida sangre! —le dio una patada en el costado, a lo que el español respondió con un fuerte grito de dolor. Se llevó el brazo a la herida que sangraba profusamente, tiñendo su fina camisa y dejando un creciente charco en el suelo, y apretó sus dedos contra la piel con fuerza, tratando como podía de sobreponerse al lacerante dolor que le instaba sólo y únicamente a seguir gritando en busca de algún tipo de socorro. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar hondo un par de veces, aunque el llenar los pulmones demasiado le hiciera daño también debido al lugar por donde había entrado la bala, y que, sabiendo él cuanto sabía de esta clase de cosas –desgraciadamente–, seguramente le habría hecho morir desangrado en cuestión de escasos minutos.

—Ro-Romano… —consiguió articular no sin cierta dificultad, tras lo cual tosió un par de veces y prosiguió— ¿Por qué me…?

— ¿Qué por qué te he disparado? —le dio la espalda mientras caminaba al mueble bar y se servía una vaso de  _amaretto_  con unos cuantos hielos, al cual dio un largo trago, hasta prácticamente dejarlo vacío. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vaso en mano, se colocó con las piernas a cada uno de sus lados y sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a su oreja para susurrarle— No sé, simplemente me apetecía verte sufrir un rato, quitarte de los labios esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre llevas—mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo con la punta de su lengua el camino hacia su boca, que limpió de sangre, antes de abrir sus traviesos ojos de color avellana frente a los abatidos verdes y añadir—. Sólo quería ver qué sentiría si pudiera matarte… Antonio.

Antonio...

Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin escuchar su propio nombre. No el de su país, sino su propia identidad, si así pudiera llamarse,  _humana_. Tanto, tanto tiempo y sin embargo era capaz de recordar el momento exacto en que lo oyó por última vez.

Y es que jamás sería capaz de olvidar aquella noche, en la que sus violentas embestidas eran correspondidas a la desesperada por el italiano, que no dejó de repetir, cada vez más y más fuerte, aquel nombre. Tampoco que justo después de caer extenuado, sintió más allá del tacto de su cuerpo perlado en sudor su mano en su cabello, su aliento en su mejilla y su voz susurrándole, por primera y única vez un entrecortado " _Te amo_ ".

Pero tampoco olvidaría jamás la sensación que tuvo al despertarse y darse cuenta de que Romano ya no estaba allí. Que se había ido.

Para siempre.

—Lo estuve pensando —Romano le dio una larga calada al cigarro, soltando el humo por encima de su cabeza, antes de volver a mirarle fijamente—. Estuve pensando en qué pasaría si pudiera matarte. Si fueras humano, si fueras mortal, si ese tiro pudiera acabar contigo. Y me di cuenta de que si pudiera, no dudaría en hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? —apagó la colilla en el suelo y se tumbó encima del cuerpo del herido español y susurró justo encima de sus labios, sin dejar de mirarle un segundo—. Porque podrías olvidar a tu primer amor, a quién diste tu primer beso, con quién perdiste la virginidad, pero nunca, nunca el rostro del que se llevó tu vida. Porque es la única manera que me queda de ser tu  _primero_ , la única que se me ocurre de asegurarme ser tu  _último_.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Tensos, largos, violentos segundos.

—Romano…

Con un rápido movimiento, Romano arrojó el vaso bien lejos provocando un casi armonioso estallido de cristal y tiró de su propio cinturón desabrochado, cogió las manos del otro y las ató firmemente en la pata de la mesa que había más cerca, entre los quejidos del herido. Rasgó su camisa empapada en rojo, arañando con todo menos delicadeza todo su pecho, acompañada su agresividad en el nuevo tinte salvaje que habían adquirido sus ojos, y le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior sin muchos miramientos, hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo, solamente su sobria cruz dorada en el pecho. Sus manos acariciaron los lados de su cuello y fueron descendiendo desde éste hacia abajo, dibujando sus clavículas, sus pectorales, sus pezones, sus costillas, sus abdominales, la línea que delimitaba su ingle, el vello que comenzaba a aparecer justo bajo su ombligo y que tan sutilmente le guiaba camino a la tentación. Se mordió el labio ligeramente cuando paseó sus dedos por la erección del español, quien no pudo evitar exhalar un leve gemido, que se fue repitiendo y haciéndose cada vez más sonoro conforme el movimiento se hacía más intenso y sensitivo.

Siempre se había considerado un mujeriego empedernido. De hecho, adoraba a las mujeres como adoraba el vino y la buena comida. Adoraba cortejarlas con caprichos y lisonjas, adoraba sonrojarlas al susurrarle cosas al oído, adoraba verlas reaccionar con picardía a sus comentarios, adoraba invitarlas con sutilezas, adoraba desvestirlas lentamente, adoraba acariciarlas y besarlas por todo el cuerpo, adoraba escucharlas gemir dulce o fieramente… Simplemente las adoraba. Y sin embargo, ni una sola de ellas le hacía la más mínima sombra a España. Daba igual lo bellas que fueran o lo bien que follaran, todas eran prescindibles si España estaba ahí.

Y eso era exactamente lo que más le jodía.

Romano volvió a tenderse un poco, quedándose otra vez a unos crueles centímetros de la boca de España, que le estaba instando a la desesperada a acercarse acariciando sus labios con la lengua, pero el italiano prefirió darle un no muy medido mordisco a esa lengua en respuesta, acompañado de un gruñido gutural de advertencia. Y siguió paseando aquella hambrienta lengua suya, esta vez descendiendo por su cuerpo, besando la cruz a su paso como un buen cristiano haría, rozando la aún abierta y sangrante herida, lamiendo el miembro erecto en toda su longitud lentamente, disfrutándolo. La voz ronca del herido le pedía más, así que le dio el sabido placer que otorgaba una felación. Ni siquiera él pudo evitar soltar un ahogado gemido de placer cuando sintió tras tanto tiempo aquel sabor en su lengua. Cerrando los ojos, la sujetó con fuerza por la base y empezó a mover la cabeza alrededor. Se alejaba para lamerla entera, paseando con acertada lentitud la punta por el frenillo, para luego tragársela de nuevo y chuparla ávidamente, confiado en su habilidad en aquel infame arte.

No podía evitarlo. Y mira que lo había intentado, oh, vaya que si lo había intentado con todas sus ganas y fuerzas, joder. Quitarle protagonismo en su mente, borrarle a conciencia de su corazón, olvidar que existía si hiciera falta. Pensaba que aquella tan larga separación le ayudaría a liberarse de aquello que le sabía casi a condena. Pero no, dejar de amar a España era tan improbable como irrisorio. Su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus palabras, su olor, su esencia, su pasión eran omnipresentes. Sólo cerrar los ojos y era como si jamás se hubiera ido de su lado. Sólo cerrar los ojos para volver sentir que le arrullaba cuando se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente y recordar su voz para así poder dormir sin más pesadillas.

Y eso era exactamente lo que más le dolía.

Levantó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Sus ojos verdes le miraban preguntando por qué había parado algo tan maravilloso, y el italiano sólo se relamió y se irguió un poco para empezar a desvestirse. Se preocupó de hacerlo lento, dolorosamente lento, disfrutando de la mezcla de exasperación y adoración que irradiaba aquella mirada que seguía cada mínimo movimiento de sus dedos y la nota de impaciencia que se dejaba notar en su pesada respiración.  _Estaba disfrutando demasiado_ , se dijo a sí mismo con un tono malicioso. Así que, cuando se hubo despojado de toda su cara ropa de marca, se ocupó de que volviera a recordar el hecho de que tenía una herida de bala abierta en el costado cogiéndole una de sus piernas bajo la rodilla y empujándola contra su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno. Evidentemente, él gritó de dolor, chocando su cabeza contra el suelo, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula para evitar soltar otro más. Se regocijó con la visión de su pecho subiendo y bajando en profunda respiración en busca de mitigar el tormento, murmurando algo ininteligible entre dientes. Poco a poco pudo sentir la tensión de su cuerpo disiparse, su respiración normalizarse, moviendo de nuevo la cabeza donde antes, volviendo a mirarle con  _aquella cara_  en particular.

Debía admitir que era tremendamente irresistible verle así, tan vulnerable y dispuesto a ser usado a su total antojo, sin dejar en ningún momento de arder la chispa del deseo en su mirada. Se preguntó si él también ponía aquella cara cuando hacían el amor, y supuso que la respuesta debía ser que, evidentemente, sí. Después de todo, aunque él era incapaz de ver su propio rostro, sabía bien qué era lo que sentía y que debía reflejarse de algún modo u otro en él: su más que evidente excitación haciéndole temblar todo su cuerpo, sus miles de pensamientos agolpados acerca de las cosas que deseaba hacerle y que él le hiciera, sus ganas de que oírle decir que era suyo y  _sólo suyo_ , su profunda e incontrolable pasión por Antonio.

También recordaba perfectamente el miedo que sentía cuando antes de metérsela le miraba casi con culpa en los ojos, diciendo que _aquello iba a doler_. Y joder, si dolía. Después de todo, no había lubricante alguno que ayudara a que le entrara con mayor facilidad, no. Siempre debía soportar ese principio en que cada penetrada era casi insoportable y tenía que morder la almohada con fuerza para no mandar todo a la mierda con un "¡ _Para, me duele_!", mientras sentía que era tarea imposible frenar las lágrimas. No era, debía admitir, nada típico de él aguantar algo que le resultara tan desagradable como aquello, pero era escucharle gemir y pronunciar su nombre y sabía que lo que le sacudía el cuerpo era puro  _deseo_. Deseaba tanto a ese hombre que era capaz de soportar el dolor con tal de que fuera  _él_  quien se lo hiciera.

¿No dolía esa afirmación más que cualquier otra cosa, acaso?

Volvió a tumbarse encima y le acarició con las yemas de los dedos garganta arriba hasta llegar a sus labios. El español besó vehementemente aquellos finos y elegantes dedos antes de que dos de ellos se sin mayor dilación introdujeran en su boca. Entendiendo el porqué de aquello perfectamente, los lamió y cubrió con su saliva a conciencia. Una vez los sintió suficientemente humedecidos, los alejó de aquellos labios dejando un brillante hilillo de saliva de puente y los llevó a la entrada escondida entre esos dos perfectos glúteos. Aquello pareció haberle cogido por sorpresa, ya que soltó un corto y ahogado sonido interrogante, pero se dejó hacer.

Siendo totalmente sincero, lo cierto es que se sintió tentado durante un breve instante de haber introducido aquellos dedos en su propio cuerpo y luego haberse sentado encima y haberle cabalgado. Le gustaba la idea, no cabía duda. Quitando ese dolor inicial al hacerle entrar lo demás era puro y duro placer. Incluso podía decir que echaba de menos aquel dolor, a su particular manera.

Pero pensó que aquella vez no. Iba a ser él el que se la metiera a España, sí. Iba a hacerle sentir ese dolor en las primeras embestidas que él tantas veces había aguantado.

Más aquel "pequeño" extra del disparo, claro está.

Sus dedos empezaron con movimientos circulares, lentos, dispuestos a relajarle cuanto pudiera. Estaba tenso, tal vez por aquello de que no estaba acostumbrado a ser él el penetrado. Al menos entre ellos dos, ya que dudaba que, tras su supuestamente  _épica_  victoria naval, aquel inglés se hubiera abstenido de cebarse con su presa en el peor de los sentidos. El tan solo el imaginarlo le provocó una ardiente oleada de celos que le brotaron de las entrañas y que apenas consiguió controlar al introducir otro de sus dedos de pronto estando él aún demasiado estrecho. Los músculos del español se encogieron casi en acto reflejo, soltando una maldición entre dientes, para volver a relajarse poco a poco a medida que los dedos le acariciaban con una maestra habilidad las paredes de aquella cavidad. A fin de cuentas, sería la primera vez que introducía sus dedos en un hombre, pero lo había hecho cientos de veces con mujeres, y la diferencia no era tanta en absoluto. No tardó en escuchar algún gemido extraviado en su garganta, y supo que había encontrado el lugar donde debía tocar exactamente para complacerle, así que insistió en él, trabajando en la dilatación.

Adoraba la cara que ahora mismo le estaba dedicando. Obviamente, las palabras llegaban a quedarse cortas para describir lo que tenía ante sus ojos: a aquel que antaño fue el Imperio más grande y poderoso que nadie conoció total y absolutamente a su merced. Era mucho más excitante de lo que pensó que sería en un principio, de lo que recordaba que era ver su rostro dominándole a él por completo en la cama. Era placentero tan sólo el mirar su expresión que, sin ser de total derrota, le daba una total vía libre a todo su cuerpo y ser. Incluso le complacía observar su boca, entreabierta en una agitada respiración superficial, aún machada en las comisuras por la brillante saliva y el leve rastro que habían dejado la sangre. Pero debía admitir que, como siempre había sido, eran aquellos ojos suyos lo que verdaderamente le hipnotizaba. Aquellos ojos que no estaban ensombrecidos como los recordaba desde la posición de abajo, sino, al contrario, brillaban, más verdes que nunca, en una muda declaración de adoración. Sentía que le miraba con la misma intensidad, con el mismo destello con el que miraba las tallas de sus cristos y vírgenes en las iglesias. Toda aquella fe, exaltación, adoración y devoción ya no era de esas inertes estatuas de mármol o madera, era suya, suya,  _toda suya_. Se sentía lo único que verdaderamente le importaba venerar en su vida y era una de las mejores sensaciones que jamás en su vida recordó haber sentido, eso de sentirse tan importante para alguien como para dejar cualquier otra cosa de lado.

Una verdadera pena que todo fuera nada más que una quimera nacida de su propio anhelo por importarle a alguien.

Fue sacando los dedos muy lento y acabó llevándoselos a su demandante erección, masturbándose mirando a aquellos ojos como si fuera la última vez que fuera a volver a verlos en su vida, bebiendo cada gota de amor que pudiera haber escondida en aquellos profundos pozos de puro jade, mientas encontraba cada vez más y más difícil no deshacerse con el burbujeo que provocaba en sus entrañas su deseo en plena ebullición. Ni siquiera fue del todo consciente del momento en que el arrebato le llevó a mover sus caderas hacia las suyas, ni tampoco de cómo, sujetándosela firmemente con aquella mano, la guio a su ahora bien abierto agujero. Sólo lo fue cuando, finalmente, se la metió sin demasiados preámbulos. No sólo por el latigazo que le serpenteó columna arriba haciéndole soltar un suspiro ahogado que fue incapaz de evitar, sino también por cómo aquellos ojos se estrecharon tras emitir un gruñido entre sus dientes apretados.

Tras pasar unos instantes ocupándose a conciencia de disfrutar del momento de su primera vez dominándole, comenzó a empujar. Pretendió que entrara por completo, pero aún estaba muy estrecho y había que admitir que la saliva era un pésimo lubricante, así que desistió y decidió empezar el movimiento de vaivén aún a mitad. Primero fue lento, no realmente por ayudarle a terminar de estrecharse, sino para acostumbrarse él mismo a aquella nueva experiencia para él. Al fin y al cabo, era su primera vez penetrando un hombre, y era ciertamente diferente a cómo era hacerlo con una mujer. Casi podría decirse que llegaba a resultar molesto, ya que tenía la sensación de estar haciendo fricción en seco. Pero volvía a sentir que, más allá de lo que su boca pretendía transmitir escupiendo una ristra de variopintos improperios, seguía imperando el deseo sobre la razón, la dictadura del vaivén de sus caderas sobre cualquier tipo de lógica. Y cada movimiento, placentero o no, le hacía sentir, joder, le hacía sentir  _algo_ ,  _algo_   _más_  que el placer barato de los polvos de una noche que sólo dejaban tras de sí sólo las huellas de carmín con olor a alcohol sobre su cuerpo.

¿Era pasión, lujuria? Sin duda.

¿Era algo más que sólo eso? Le daba igual que lo fuera o no. Sólo le deseaba. Con todo lo que el traía consigo. Placer, dolor... Le daba igual, ya todo le daba igual con tal de que fuera  _ese_  hombre y sólo  _ese_  hombre quien se lo diera.

Y no sabía si la molestia de la fricción comenzaba a mitigarse al lubricarle el líquido preseminal que estaba empezando a salir o si era que ya había perdido del todo la capacidad de discernir qué era daño y qué gozo, todo estímulo acababa viajando de igual forma desde la húmeda punta de su polla por toda su columna hasta llegar al cerebro, muriendo finalmente en los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. El español, por su parte, parecía también estar experimentando esa mezcla perfecta entre el dolor y el placer a juzgar por los sonidos que dejaba salir de su garganta. A veces, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula bien apretada, se quejaba con un siseo, ya fuera por la falta de lubricación que estaba haciendo estragos o simplemente por hacer un sobresfuerzo con sus músculos que acabara transmitiéndose a su abierto balazo. A veces relajaba la mandíbula, abriendo la boca para dejar salir un único gemido largo y grave, acompañado de otros más cortos y agudos. Y a veces trataba de hacer ambas cosas a la vez y acaba produciendo un sonido casi desesperado que para el italiano era mil veces mejor que ambos por separado.

Volvió a echarse encima de su cuerpo, acariciándole su erección con la yema de los dedos, el cuerpo a base de posesivos arañazos, lamiéndole y besándole aquellos labios. Le besaba como si no hubiera mañana, como si temiera a perderle para siempre y tuviera que lidiar el resto de su vida con el regusto que aquel beso le dejó como único recuerdo. Y él le correspondía al parecer con el mismo miedo, estudiando y recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca antes. Sabía que, si tuviera las manos libres, ahora mismo le estaría abrazando con fuerza contra sí, de aquella manera tan suya de hacerlo que conseguía hacerle sentirse seguro y protegido. Y por eso mismo agradeció haberlo atado previamente. Al fin y al cabo, lo que él pretendía con esto era olvidarse de todo lo que le atosigaba, no recordar una vez más que justamente fue la falta de aquellos brazos amparándole la que dio origen a toda aquella vorágine de desesperación en la que acabo inmerso. No, él no quería nada de sentimientos en absoluto, quería sexo, sólo sexo, nada más.

—Dilo —solamente le ordenó. El español le miró con las cejas alzadas, lanzando una muda pregunta, y entonces repitió—. Di mi nombre.

—Roma-…

—No, Antonio. Di  _mi_   _nombre_.

—Lovino…

Sonaba estúpidamente bien cuando lo pronunciaba él, con aquel acento puramente español, con aquella profunda voz algo rasposa pero ante todo cargada de deseo y pasión.

—Dilo.

—Lovino, Lovino, Lovino…

Podría escucharlo mil veces sin cansarse. Toda su vida, si hiciera falta. Escucharlo todas las mañanas al levantarse, todas las noches al irse a dormir, antes de cada beso y después de cada polvo.

—Dilo, joder, no pares…

_No pares, no pares, que si paras tendré miedo a no volver a escucharlo nunca jamás._

—Lovino, Lovino, Lovi, mi Lovi —empezó prácticamente a canturrear, mezclando el nombre con sus gemidos, mientras el italiano le follaba sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, cada vez más rápido y más profundo—. Lovino, te amo, Lovino…

Y empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo, a resquebrajarse su voz, a fallarle la razón. Quiso pensar que era un mero efecto colateral del inmenso placer que en estos instantes estaba experimentando. Que era tan sólo su cuerpo fallándole un poco más cada vez que se aproximaba al orgasmo. Así se concentró tan sólo en mover frenéticamente las caderas contra su cuerpo, en aguantar lo máximo posible para no acabar aquello antes que él aunque todo su cuerpo deseaba hacerlo ya mismo.

—Antonio, maldito bastardo —gruñó como pudo entre los jadeos de ambos— córrete de una puta vez, joder, no aguanto más, maldita sea…

—Lovi, Lovi, Lovi —seguía canturreando extasiado— bésame, Lovi…

Extrañamente obediente, se lanzó a comerle de nuevo la boca en un húmedo beso, ahogando los gritos y gemidos de placer en la garganta del otro, sintiéndose incapaz de resistirlo más tiempo.

—Joder, n-no puedo aguantar más, voy a… —comenzó a decir tras apartarse apenas un poco de sus labios.

Entonces el español movió un poco su rostro para poder susurrar en su oreja.

—Dentro, dentro, córrete dentro, lléname de ti…

Primero sintió un intenso estímulo que ascendió por todos sus nervios haciéndole palpitar a su paso, que no se detuvo hasta llegar a su cerebro, inundándolo en una sensación de plenitud y bienestar única. Su boca se abrió a medida que sus ojos se cerraron, escapando de ella los inconfundibles gemidos del recién llegado orgasmo, salvajes, fuertes, desmedidos, como habían sido las embestidas previas a la eyaculación. Parecía que su cerebro había desconectado cualquier función innecesaria en aquel preciso instante, pues apenas podía seguir manteniéndose firme en su posición con su tembloroso cuerpo, ni tampoco podía escuchar absolutamente nada que no fuera la melodía a destiempo de sus gemidos mezclados con los suyos propios, ni tampoco conseguía sentir absolutamente nada que no estuviera en contacto directo con él. De hecho, apenas fue consciente de cómo sus brazos dejaron de responderle y acabaron cediendo a su peso, dejándole caer pesadamente encima del derrotado español. No supo si, realmente, fue una placentera tortura o un doloroso conforte el acabar piel a piel cuando él ardía como el propio fuego. Acariciándole costados arriba a ciegas, recogiendo sangre con el pulgar al paso, disfrutó de lo que quedaba de aquel momento: desde el pegajoso contacto del semen que había vertido sobre su vientre al inconfundible aroma que desprendía el sudor que hablaba de lo ardua que había sido aquella batalla. El rastro en rojo había ascendido ya por su garganta, hasta su boca, jadeante, exasperada por buscar el aliento perdido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocándolos en aquellos labios que se abrían y cerraban, tal y como hacían los suyos, despertando la lascivia en sus entrañas de nuevo. Aunque tal vez, muy a su pesar, no fuera lascivia, realmente, sino algo mucho peor. Porque tal vez lo que su corazón latiendo desbocado le decía era que deseaba besarle, tan sólo besarle, culminar aquel momento de plena saciedad con uno de sus besos. Tal vez quería que, al acercarse a aquellos labios, estos le trataran con dulzura y cariño, a pesar de que acababan de haber participado en una auténtica guerra de pasión. Posiblemente deseaba simplemente besarle, desatarle y que le abrazara y acariciara y hacerle sentir de nuevo totalmente bien. Protegido. Seguro. Único. Necesario. Suficiente. Amado.

No, joder, no. No aquella frase, no aquella palabra.

—Lovino…

 _Dime que me quieres_.

— ¿Qué? —espetó de mala gana, entre dientes.

—Estás —se tomó una breve pausa antes de seguir—llorando.

Cómo no.

—Es por tu culpa. Por tu puta culpa, cabrón.

Se levantó de sopetón y trató de ponerse en pie antes de caerse torpemente a un lado, sin saber ni querer pensar en qué clase de denigrante imagen debía estar dando, buscando con manos trémulas y ojos neblinosos algo con lo que tapar su súbitamente vergonzosa desnudez, maldiciendo en su cabeza mil y una veces a todo lo habido y por haber, empezando por él mismo.

_Estúpido, Lovino, estúpido. ¿Cómo te va a querer él si absolutamente nadie lo hace?_

—Sé que hoy no he hecho un gran trabajo, pero, bueno, creo que no he estado tan sumamente mal como para que acabes llorando —bromeó con voz algo amarga.

— ¡¿De veras crees que estoy para jodidas bromas?! —chilla, furioso, mientras consigue recoger su camisa y se la pega al cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmura el otro, algo arrepentido. Pero el italiano realmente no quería escucharle, dijera lo que dijese. Acaso… ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que cada palabra más que decía se clavaba como un cuchillo? Y que cada nueva palabra, cada nuevo cuchillo, se hundía y dolía más que el anterior.

 _Antonio_ …

Enjugándose las lágrimas en la manga de la camisa, mordiéndose el labio hasta el punto de hacerse daño para no soltar nada que no debiera en su débil y bochornoso estado.

_Quiéreme._

_Quiéreme, joder_.

—Lovi, yo —le llama, con tono de voz preocupado—… Yo te juro que no quería hacerte llorar por nada del mundo…

—Cállate —murmura entre dientes—. No quiero volver a escuchar tu estúpida voz en mi vida.

_Estoy desesperado porque me quieras._

_¿No lo ves, joder?_

—Pero, Lovino, yo…

_Me muero por ti, estúpido._

_Me muero cada segundo por ti y no lo ves._

— ¡Que te calles!

_Quiéreme._

_Te lo ruego._

—Lovi…

_Dime que me quieres y sálvame de una puta vez._

— ¡¿Quieres irte ya de mi casa?! —se dio la vuelta y le gritó, totalmente fuera de sí, ya sin importarle cuánto se le estaba quebrando la voz por el llanto— ¡El puto polvo se ha acabado, así que vete de aquí, esfúmate! ¡Déjame en paz por una jodida vez en tu maldita vida!

Y, de nuevo, aquel tenso, tenso silencio entre los dos.

_No…_

—De… De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, lo acepto. Me iré para siempre de tu vida.

_No, por favor, eso no…_

—Estás tardando en hacerlo, entonces.

—Estoy aún atado...

Soltando un bufido exasperado, se acercó a él una vez más y desabrochó el cinturón bruscamente, liberando unas manos de muñecas marcadas en un más que visible rojo. Si tan sólo esas manos le tocaran ahora tal vez hubiera alguna esperanza para él. Pero no lo harían. No lo harían y tendría que vivir arrepentido el resto de sus ideas por haber mentido de la burda y absurda manera en la que acababa de hacerlo. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que el arrepentimiento eterno era el justo castigo que un pecador como él se merecía.

Que aquel hombre de ojos verdes era la salvación a la que había renunciado por siempre jamás.

—Si tengo que irme —le escuchó entonces decir, mientras se irgue con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan en el cuerpo— que sea aquí y ahora.

— ¿Qué? —le miró, confuso, sin entender de qué estaba hablando— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si vas a obligarme a irme, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga —y, con los ojos verdes refulgiendo con la energía y la fuerza que parecía faltarle al resto de su persona, simplemente ordenó, abriéndose de brazos para enseñar su pecho desnudo—. Mátame. Mátame porque si quieres que te prometa que nunca jamás volveré a pensar en ti, a verte, a hablarte, a buscarte, necesito estar  _muerto_. Te pido que me mates aquí y ahora, si lo que deseas es no volver a verme más, porque puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti excepto dejar de amarte.

El corazón casi dejó de latirle en aquel instante en el que miraba al español presa de un total y completo asombro por aquellas palabras. Luego palpitó con fuerza, haciendo eco por todos lados, latiendo desbocado, estúpidamente fuerte, estúpidamente sincero.

Él no… Él acaso… Le… ¿Le quería? ¿A pesar de todo?

—An-An-Antonio… —consiguió murmurar torpemente, temblando de pies a cabeza, sobrecogido por aquellas palabras.

—Te dejé ir cuando me pediste que lo hiciera y no hay día en el que una parte de mí no se arrepienta de ello, porque tu ausencia aún me sigue doliendo. Y ahora que por fin estoy contigo después de tanto tiempo, ahora que he vuelto a recordar cómo era tenerte a mi lado, qué sentía cuando te hacía el amor, he comprendido que perderte es probablemente lo que más me asuste en este mundo. Me aterra pensar en la posibilidad de que lo que estés diciendo sea cierto y que de veras me odies y desees no volver a verme más. Y de ser así te juro que prefiero morir, porque es la única forma que me quedaría de no volver arrastrándome a tus pies, incapaz de aguantar tu adiós. Porque si hay algo que sé a ciencia cierta en este mundo es que te amo, Lovino,  _te amo_  —sonaba tan sincero. Tan sincero, joder—. Y eso ni ha cambiado en los siglos que han pasado ni cambiará  _jamás_. Porque tú eres… lo más importante para mí.

Debía estar ofreciéndole el más lastimero de los espectáculos, a juzgar por la humedad que sentía en sus mejillas y la manera en que todo su cuerpo temblaba como el de un niño asustado.

Pero no le importaba.

Las lágrimas debían ser las más sinceras que había derramado desde hacía Dios sabe cuánto, el temblor que le estremecía de arriba abajo la evidencia de que su habitual impavidez había sido quebrada del todo. Los latidos de su corazón, las mariposas en su estómago, el brillo en sus ojos, todo era tan real y tan verdadero que ni siquiera él lo creía posible.

Y, entonces, una sonrisa, una extrañamente pura y simple sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de que se lanzara a sus brazos a echarse a llorar en su pecho y, esta vez sí, de felicidad.

Porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, hubiera algún tipo de esperanza para él siempre y cuando aquel cabeza hueca de ojos verdes siguiera a su lado.


End file.
